Number 2, 4 and 1
by Periodic Ink
Summary: Usually the Ace wears "1" The Catcher wears "2" The Cleanup is "4" And The Captain can wear any number. But this player got the chance to wear all numbers at certain point in time. Gracing and understaing every position; knowing how important they are. With this knowledge can he lead his team to the Nationals?. Rated T for Language. OC Centric. 3rd Person. UPDATED CHAPTER 2
1. Inning 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ace of Diamond, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction. Any Japanese High School in this Fan Fiction have not been thoroughly researched on. eg: Co-ed or Single Sex Education, Private or Public, etc. Only the proper names of the schools have been researched upon. The rest of the information shall be considered false for it all comes from imagination.

* * *

 **SUMMERY:** "I'm the Pitcher and he's the Catcher. I won't have it any other way!" - Ace. Rated T for Language. OC Centric. 3rd Person.

* * *

 **Inning 1: That makes him qualified**

 **He's got all the talent to be where he wants to be.**

He looked on the baseball field though the window. Each player playing to the best of their abilities, to become number one players or recognized players of their team, But there is a _Dream_ bigger than individual awards for **all High School Baseball Players.** The " **Koshien!** " This was clearly the "spring time of their lives."

"What are you dazing around for Chrome?"

Chrome turned his attention to the voice that called out to him. She was right beside him. A beautiful girl, she with light brown hair that flowed till her shoulder. Her dazzling indigo eyes were definitely something you could not miss. However, Chrome looked back on to the Baseball Field. Maybe he loves the field more?

"You sure you don't wanna join?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go, we got fifth period soon."

"Right."

They walked together though the hall ways. Eyes were instantly drawn to them or more over to the girl beside him. It would seem that it was a fashion show than some regular day at school for the moment. You could definitely feel like a model in that kind of atmosphere. Good Looks and good grades. What can you ask for?

"This never get old, huh?"

"Yeah, but you beat me this time."

They were standing in front of the school bulletin board, which displayed the rankings of the Mid-Term exams.

Matsuyama East Private High School Mid-Term Exam Rankings

1st – Top Student

2nd – Second Top Student

3rd – **Takahashi** **Aile**

4th – Fourth Top Student

5th – **Takashi Chrome**

Aile chuckled at the sight of the Mid-Term rankings. She had such a smile that should have been photographed. Chrome had to look a way for a moment, it was simply breathtaking.

"We're gonna be late right?"

"Oh yeah!"

They rushed to their classroom **1 – A** to not be late for fifth period History class. Aile sat on her seat readying for history class. Classmates gathered around her, simply because she was that popular or good to be around with. Chrome on the other hand formed a pillow with his arms; proceeding to take a good afternoon nap.

"Alright, take your seats!"

The History teacher entered the classroom and immediately instructed the class to bring out their textbooks. He simply did not want to waste time; in order to have an efficient class period. Chrome didn't even bother. His arms instantly caressed his head. Comforting and relaxing he drifted away from consciousness.

"BALL FIRST!"

The left fielder threw the baseball at light speed to first base.

"YOU'RE OUT!"

"Wow that team is so good!"

"I know right, they haven't given a single run."

"Their ace isn't even present today."

"What inning is it?"

"Ninth."

The players gathered at their bench. Their coach was calmly seated down in front of his players. He knew he didn't have to do anything because he has one of the **best** players in Middle School. One player stood in front of his teammates. That player was oozing with talent and confidence. His sweat shined from his neck and his jersey was covered in dirt.

"We're almost there guys! Don't let up any chance you get! This is our **last** game so let's make it count!" Chrome shouted.

"YEAH!" The team roared in unison.

Top of the ninth, the score still remains in deadlock. The lead off batter is up for their team.

"Hit it!"

"Get on base!"

Those were the cheers of the senior players who were on this very team. Desperate cheers for wanting to win this very game. It was a "DO or DIE" game for the **Summer Invitational** for the **Middle School National.** The " _Dream_ " that every player has on their minds. For it happens only once in a lifetime. Either you win or lose, but it would be the last game for the seniors either way.

So they had a duty to make sure their underclassmen get a chance to experience what it's like to be on the other side. The lead off batter held his bat in a compact form. Making sure he keeps his form clean, that way he can hit the ball. The pitcher winded up for the first pitch. Lunging his lower half and swinging his arm all the way.

CLANK

The baseball and bat made contact with one another, sending the ball straight to the outfield for a single. The Lead off batter raised his arm in air. They were one step closer to their goal. **Invitational National.**

"That's the way to go!"

"Keep on the offensive!"

The pitcher spat on the mound. He didn't like his opponent's spirit, feeling bitter against an incomplete team. He gripped the baseball in his hands tightly. He also wanted to win, but it felt so far away. The baseball and the bat made contact once more against the second batter. It was a clean safety bunt towards the pitcher.

The lead off batter immediately took second base; the second batter was outed at first base. The screams from the stand was overwhelming for middle schoolers. The cleanup hole was up next. The trio who could easily turn this game around, making it theirs.

Chrome and the 3rd batter went to their respective positions. The batter's box and next batter's circle, Chrome held his teammate by the shoulder before letting him take his up bat.

"Get on base or bring the runner home."

"No problem Captain."

The 3rd batter bowed before entering the battle against the battery, Catcher and Pitcher, for his up bat to change this game around. The Pitcher readied himself for the real deal. Winding up and keeping his form throughout his motion of pitching.

"BALL!"

Chrome carefully observed the Pitcher's motion and the ball itself. Deciphering on how it breaks, when it breaks, at what velocity the ball is, etc. Resting his body weight on the bat, which was burrowed unto the dirt.

"STRIKE!"

The 3rd batter kept his same poise and form. He wants to believe that he can deliver for the team. He grit his teeth, watching the Pitcher's movement. Waiting to strike, just like a _lion awaiting it's prey._

CLANK

The sound was just beautiful, the way the ball and the bat connected against each other. The ball flew high past the infielders, heading straight for the outfielder's territory. The ball started to lose it's speed and fell to the ground. A **Clean Hit** in between right and center field. This made it one runner on third and first.

Chrome got up from his batter's circle, now it's his time to bring the team victory. The 3rd batter did as he said: successfully get on base and advancing the runner to third. Chrome smiled as the crowd roared at his up bat. You could hear the sound of trumpets and drums in the air. Everyone wanted it to end here. One clean walk off hit would do it.

"Batting Fourth, Catcher, Chrome."

Chrome stood in the batter's box, holding his bat in his mos comfortable position. Having a simple but effective form. The opposing Catcher didn't like his chances against this batter, but with no outs on the board. He didn't want to walk him. The Catcher believed that if they got him out, the game would be their's in extra innings.

The Pitcher nodded at the Catcher's call. He raised his hands in the air; firmly keeping the ball in his mitt, then releasing it all as his foot hit the dirtied mound. The ball took it's course, a breaking ball towards the outside zone. Chrome didn't bother doing anything, just staring directly at the Pitcher.

"STRIKE!"

The Pitcher received the ball back from his Catcher. He didn't like the look Chrome was giving him. It was as if he was saying this game was as good as done. He took his wind up focusing on his lower half, taking one long step from the mound. Bringing his arm all the down as he pitched the ball.

"STRIKE TWO!"

The sun got hotter on the Baseball field. It only got hotter, players began to sweat even more despite just standing and not doing anything. The sweat from Chrome's forehead dropped all the way to his forearm. His entire body was practically on fire. It was somewhat nauseous at the moment. The sun crowed his vision of the Pitcher.

Chrome wiped the sweat of his face with his forearm. The sweat glistened on his arm, making the bat looked less shiny in comparison. The Catcher felt like Chrome was waiting for something, since he didn't do anything in the last two strikes. He decided to take his chances and call for a specific pitch. The Pitcher smiled at the call, they both knew this would finish Chrome off.

The Pitcher brought both his arm in the air, as if he commanded the sun and moon. Dropping his arms and lunging his foot forward, the ball was in transit to the Catcher's mitt. Chrome watched the ball's course; as it dropped before the plate.

It was a clear **Fork Ball.**

CLANK

That was single handedly the most beautiful sound produced throughout the Final. The ball flew straight for the fence. The outfielder rushed to chase the ball down, jumping on the fence to stop a potential **Walk Off Home Run!** The sound the crowd were followed immediately after the play. Chrome raised his right arm; victory was theirs. The Team jumped up and down for joy waiting for Chrome to run around the bases and come back home to seal their victory.

STOMP

"GAME SET!"

Chrome's team was rejoicing, the _dream_ had been finally realized making the **Middle School Nationals.** The team was presented with a trophy, they hugged and smiled that all their hard blood, sweat and tears gain them a ticket to the **National.** The team had a photo to commemorate this very moment. They were celebrating on their own on the field.

Chrome's father went down from stands to talk with the Coach of their team. They exchanged smiles and handshake. His dad seemed to have a few questions for the Coach despite the win with an absent Ace.

"What do you think of my son's future in high school Coach?"

"He has the talent and attitude to let him go anywhere sir."

"His performance did speak for itself."

Takashi Chrome #2 Catcher and Captain

Five (5) Up Bat appearances

One (1) Three Man Homerun

One (1) Hit = Double

Zero (0) Outs

Zero (0) Strikeouts

Three (3) Intentional Walks

Six (6) Thrown Strikes at his up bat

Eighteen (18) Thrown Balls at his up bat

Two (2) Stopped runners from stealing

"That makes him qualified to go where ever sir. He will really shine in High School."

Chrome's father stood in front of his happy son. I mean Chrome hit a walk off home run to make his team make it to the **Middle School Nationals**. Despite no being able to participate in the long awaited **Nationals** due to his injuries. He still smiled; happy that he finally made it to his goal.

Chrome looked up at his Dad, wondering what's its about. His dad looked at him with a stern face and with absoluely no remorse for what he said in front of the Middle School Eastern Representatives Captain.

"YOU'RE DONE WITH BASEBALL."

Chrome opened his eyes from the shock. He tried to just ignore it, but it didn't want to dissipate. He turned his head to the direction or source of the shaking. And right at his side, with all smiles across her face.

"Good Afternoon! You just slept though afternoon classes."

"Damn."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	2. Inning 2

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I've been to fan fic. I recently just graduated and headed to college soon. So that's been on my mind lately. Also been getting quite lazy since there is absolutely nothing to now. I really grateful for the support and traffic this story still continues to get and it will become my main focus this summer. Of course I'll write for my other stories, but my imagination is geared for baseball as of the moment. So I won't hold you guys long; without further ado Number 2, 4 and 1 Chapter 2.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ace of Diamond, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters and plot ideas found in this Fan Fiction. Any Japanese High School in this Fan Fiction have not been thoroughly researched on. eg: Co-ed or Single Sex Education, Private or Public, etc. Only the proper names of the schools have been researched upon. The rest of the information shall be considered false for it all comes from imagination.

* * *

 **Inning 2: Is Joining a Strike?**

 **It could be a ball to if you want.**

* * *

He had his head down as he walked on the street. Just boring gray concrete. The usual route, the route majority of students take to Matsuyama East Private High School. A well recognized academic school, for it has a superb achievement in that category. However the energy wasting side, extra curricular, only had a few of mention. He ran his finger though his hair, the nice breeze prompted him to.

It felt nostalgic despite feeling this air anytime of the day.

 _Only this time it did._

He stood motionless in his spot, he could feel his sweat cool down from the windy air. It was as if he was in **the baseball field.** The part of him that lived lively; was awake twenty four seven for. The swing, the pitch, the catch. **All of it**.

"We have P.E today Chrome."

Chrome turned his attention to the voice that called out to him. She was right beside him. A beautiful girl, with light brown hair that flowed till her shoulder. Her dazzling indigo eyes were definitely something you could not miss.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what sport we're gonna play today?"

"Who knows."

With that Chrome and Aile began to walk together to school. They were close to each other, but not in a dating relationship. Although there is a ton of gossip on that topic for them, _like a celebrity deciding between what product to endorse._ They were just first years at Matsuyama East but they became popular amongst they batch mates. Probably because they're both top students?

"Oh yeah!" Alie clasped her hands together.

"What is it?" Chrome asked as they walked towards school.

"Alice is getting discharged today."

"Ah, yeah." Chrome chuckled a bit.

"What about Isabel? Is she still in a photography contest abroad?"

"Yeah."

 **Early** is the perfect word to describe their arrival to school. They had all the time in the world to say good mornings to their _sempais;_ change their outdoor shoes to indoor. They walked to their classroom **1 – A** for homeroom class would start in around ten or so minutes.

"Aile! Chrome!"

A very happy and energetic voice called to the two.

Both Chrome and Aile saw the girl who was finally discharged from the hospital. She was a short brunette haired girl. Not tomboyish hair, but hair that still made her look like a girl. Her pineapple colored eyes definitely complimented her hair.

"Alice!"

Alie immediately rushed to Alice and gave a nice welcome back hug.

"It's been a while." Chrome said

Alice only nodded as returned Aile's hug in kind.

The trio went to their respective seats in class. Aile was seated in the middle, While Alice and Chrome were beside each other at the wall nearest the door. Chrome was about to form a formed a pillow with his arms till...

"Alright, take your seats!" The loud voiced Sensei announced with no fear what so ever.

The Class Adviser entered the classroom and had the class run the motions of standing and bowing then sitting. He then began writing a flurry of characters in Kanji on the chalk board. **It was astonishing.**

"Today is the surprise sports event!"

"Surprise Sports event?"

"As if a surprise quiz wasn't enough."

The class began to murmur and discuss with themselves what **that** was all about. The Sensei had a big genuine smile across his face. Motioning his right arm in to the ceiling, as if he like a king with a scepter in his hand.

"We, **Class** **1 – A** , will dominate this sports event."

"What?"

"No way we can do that Sensei."

"Thats impossible!"

The complaints of the class sounded in unison. If it was about academics then yes, but this was a whole different story. Furthermore, why would their class adviser ask them to win it all? Why?

One girl raised her hand gallantly ignoring the complaints of the class, she had a very important question to ask. The Sensei immediately acknowledged her; that was the time the whole class quieted down.

"What sports are we playing today Sensei?"

"Ah Yoshida-kun, We'll be playing the Relay race (Pass the baton), Chess (5 Representatives), Basketball Shootout (First to fifty), and Baseball."

Chrome jumped in his seat upon hearing **baseball**

"Thank you Sensei." Alice sat down on her chair.

"Alright, I'll leave to you class. Form a strategy for our victory and my bonus pay check!"

 _So that's what this is all about..._

The happy and joyful Sensei left the classroom in high hopes that his class will take the gold...

 **Literally take the gold.**

The whole class gathered around, with their class rep standing in front of all the seated students.

"Alright, so we need to know who's going to be doing what."

The Class Rep started writing on the everliving chalkboard. The board had categories and a certain amount of representatives per sport or event. Students began to talk to themselves if they would like to volunteer for said sport. Some others were trying to push each other to volunteer. But alas it was a quite the deadlock.

"Hey Chrome!"

Chrome turned his attention to his seatmate who is directly at his left.

"What?"

"You plan on joining anything?"

"Not really."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why? I just don't really feel like it."

"Is joining a strike?"

"It could be a ball to if you want."

Alice pouted at Chrome's response. She didn't like it that her friend wasn't going to volunteer for any sport at all! Most especially his **favorite** sport out of all of them. She decided to call Aile, who was surrounded by a fair amount of classmates who were wondering what to do. Aile noticed Ailce's signal; went over to them.

Chrome had a bad feeling he would be forced to do one of the said sports.

"Aile, Chrome doesn't want to do anything. I would rather do it but I just came from the hospital. He's being such a meanie."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Make him do something Aile!"

Some names were already being written on the board as students were volunteering and talking among themselves. Chrome was just looking at the two girls who were discussing how to get him to volunteer for a sport.

"Why are you discussing this in front of me?"

"SO that you here every single bit of it."

"And that way we influence you indirectly."

 _Clever_

Aile crossed her arms and looked at Chrome directly. She damn looks great... Chrome was trying not to look at her, averting his gaze upon various objects in the classroom. Alice sat in front of him and placed her arms on his desk. Looking straight at him. Now he could barely avert his gaze anywhere else. It was like a prey cornered by it's predator. Chrome felt as if he couldn't breath. The two girls were constantly looking at him, not saying a single word. I mean the look is pleasant, but kinda awkward at the same time.

"Fine..." Chrome sighed

"Yes!" The two girls rejoiced

"I'll probably volunteer for relay racing."

"Only that?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmmmmm."

The two girls looked at each then nodded, as if they had some mind talk or something.

"Baseball too okay?"

"I don't want to."

"Please think of it as our favor."

When you say it like that it's quite hard to refuse. Especially that they're his close friends and care for each other deeply. If one of them was in a relationship with the other this could have turned out differently.

Chrome stood up from his chair prompting smiles from both Alice and Aile. He walked up to the Class Rep. All eyes were now on him, but this was right up his alley. Being the center of attention by everyone. "I volunteer for all sports."

What a bold statement. The whole class was astonished by Chrome's response. I mean volunteering for everything. That must mean you're just that good in all sports, or just trying to look like a complete dumb-ass. But none of his classmates thought of the latter, instead they would think of the earlier statement.

He did look confident when he said it. His eyes didn't waver.

Other male students suddenly felt encouraged to join the sports as well. Instantly filling up the number of participants required for each sport. The class was revitalized from that. Classmates started gathering around Chrome talking about strategies and how they're gonna win this whole thing.

She had a genuine smile across her face from the sight of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If you liked it please feel free to Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Open to all feedback and stuff.


End file.
